Пивоварня «Гвиннет»
(ресторан) |записи = Пивоварня «Гвиннет» — записи в терминалах |дополнительно = }} Пивоварня «Гвиннет» ( ) — локация Fallout 4. Местонахождение Расположена к востоку от полицейского управления южного Бостона, по пути к Замку. Описание Знаменитая пивоварня одна из самых старых в АмерикеИз воспоминаний Кюри, была основана местным пивоваром Баттоном Гвиннеттом, тёзкойВерсия Паладина Данса и версия из руководства относительно основания пивоварни «Баттон Гвинетт» разнятся. одного из отцов-основателей. Продукция пивоваренного завода удостаивалась различных наград. Их пиво «Гвиннет Стаут» выигрывало голосование за «Лучшее пиво Бостона» дважды в 2051 и 2062 годахFallout 4 Vault Dweller’s Survival Guide стр. 515 18.05 GWINNETT BREWERY. This venerable brewing operation was started by a local beer maker named Button Gwinnett, namesake of one of the founding fathers. Their Southie Stout was voted «Boston’s Best Beer of 2051 and 2062.». Пивоварня также была известна тем, что выпускала другие известные виды пива Гвиннетт: «Гвиннет Эль», «Гвиннет Пилзнер», «Гвиннет Лагер», «Гвиннет Светлое» и пресловутое «Гвиннет Домашнее»Fallout 4 Vault Dweller’s Survival Guide стр. 516.. После бомбардировки Бостона оставшиеся в живых работники пивоварни, неизвестный мужчина и Мелисса, решили спрятаться в соседнем ресторанеПивоварня «Гвиннет» — записи в терминалах стр. 516.. В настоящее время пивоваренная фабрика обветшала и стала пристанищем для болотников. Планировка Пивоварня «Гвиннет» нетипичная локация для Fallout 4, большинство зон в этой игре имеют коридорную систему, предполагающую прохождение локации по заданному маршруту без особых изысков. Трёхмерность нечасто добавляет возможность быстро вернуться в более ранние точки маршрута, не более. Двери, запертые на замки, и терминалы, более сложные, чем лёгкие, обычно ведут в наградные тупики, которые можно и обойти. Если же и встречаются более сложные препятствия, это или ещё не выданный квест или же за ещё не исследованным углом можно обнаружить ключ/пароль, если не ранее. Проблемы начинаются сразу на входе: выход из входного тамбура в цеха преграждает дверь со сложным замком, открываемым также через терминал с паролем средней сложности. Данная локация тесно связана с находящейся недалеко локацией Ресторан «Гвиннет», пароль для входной двери находится там, впрочем, чтобы найти его там, придётся осмотреть всю локацию (и почти рядом с паролем найдётся труба, ведущая в пивоварню за эту дверь). Все мостики обвалены, но для подъёма наверх можно использовать трубы и транспортиры. Крыша Пивоварни является неотмечаемой локацией. Для выхода на неё надо ещё немного побегать по трубам и не забыть использовать цистерны как промежуточные звенья. Помимо кабинки входа в локацию, там находятся два сооружения. Дверь в одну из них закрыто на легкий замок. Чтобы открыть дверь во второе строение, закрытую на засов изнутри, нужно просто выстрелить в засов из баллистического оружия через разбитое окно (хотя дверь бывает и уже открытой). Внутри терминал с вставленным в него рецептом пива «Гвиннет Стаут». Обитатели * Болотники, и их гнёзда. Находки Квесты * Найти крышки в Пивоварне «Гвиннет», после прочтения Записки рейдера. * Одна из возможных локаций для квеста «Очищение Содружества» от Рыцаря Риза. Реакция напарников * Маккриди: ** «''„Гвиннет“… „Гвиннет“… Почему это название кажется таким знакомым? Я точно слышал его в Столичных Пустошах, но хоть убей, не помню, где''»; ** «Фу, мерзость. Ужасная вонь. Я так, пожалуй, даже брошу пить пиво — ненадолго». * Кюри: «''А, знаменитая пивоварня „Гвиннет“. Одна из самых старых в Америке''». Заметки * К северо-западу от пивоварни находится неотмечаемая локация Завод. * Обратите внимание, что несмотря на название в Питбое — Пивоварня «Гвиннет», в самой игре при входе в локацию может появляться надпись — Главная пивоварня «Гвиннет». Это ошибка перевода. Появление Галерея FO4 Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor in Gwinnett Brewery.png|Журнал «Байки торговца из Джанктауна» FO4 Gwinnett stout recipe location.png|Терминал в вагончике на крыше, где находится рецепт пива Примечания en:Gwinnett Brewery uk:Пивоварня «Гвіннет» zh:谷內釀酒廠 Категория:Локации Fallout 4 Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout 4